<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh shit here we go by Imverymuchdead</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037069">Oh shit here we go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imverymuchdead/pseuds/Imverymuchdead'>Imverymuchdead</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Murder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imverymuchdead/pseuds/Imverymuchdead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy needs kelp with blunder he asks the right person</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh shit here we go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tell me if I’m not supposed to add character tags or the &amp; tags it’s not a ship I just need to make sure</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy could feel the adrenaline in his blood as he ran into his brothers room “WILBUR....I need your help” he was breathing heavy “with what” there was a short silence “murder” then a long silence “shit..shit..shit WHAT DID YOU DO” Wilbur turned of he phone and got up “I-I can explain,” Tommy stuttered he was nervous “PLEASE DO” Tommy was trembling at this point “this kid at my school hit tubbo and now he’s in OUR basement” Wilbur got up “get 4 gloves 2 masks and a knife” Tommy rushed downstairs got what they needed and came back giving it to Wilbur “I swear if we get caught this time” they went into the basement a screaming 15 year old looking boy screaming Wilbur slowly drawer the knife at his neck “yea this is gonna be a fun one tommy” he stabbed the boy in his arm he kept stabbing him avoiding the torso eventually he was already dead but for the jell of it wilbur stabbed him in his chest where is heart probably was they proceeded to stuff him and the knife in a bag then the decomposer cleaned the basement and continued there day to day lives. The police investigated the scene but found no evidence on Tommyinnit or wilbur soot</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kind of a yandere simulator base</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>